


T for Trust ( and Troublemaker )

by Serahne



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ( More than Slightly ) Oblivious Saihara, ( Slightly ) Jealous Akamatsu, F/M, Fluff, I'm still flip-flopping between the different ways to name the characters, This is a strange AU where no killing ever happened but they are still stuck in the Academy, Troublemaker Kokichi, Written for the ndrv3 Winter Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 00:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: "Shuichi’s type, in a certain someone’s words, is busty, blonde haired girls, who wear pink."





	T for Trust ( and Troublemaker )

It was the week before Christmas, and almost everyone was gathered in the dining room to enjoy Kirumi’s special cookies. The room was pleasantly warm, and while it would be a lie to say that everyone was getting along in the most friendly way, an atmosphere of celebration was filling them.

As for Kaede, she was busy organising the Christmas party they would throw on Christmas Eve. Eight days from then on would be the first ‘true’ party they planned since they were in the Academy ( they had actually did a little something for Himiko and Kaito’s birthdays, but half of the group hadn’t bothered to attend it ), and they all hoped it would be a happy moment - something that would allow them to forget that they had all been kidnapped and were now retained in the strangest place.

“So, what do you all think ?” Kirumi came out of the kitchen, not a stain on her dress or an hair out-of-rank. “I might need a few more tries to find the perfect balance between the different flavours, since I’m not used to the instruments in the kitchen.”

“Nyeh” Himiko let out, mouth full. “If -ou need peofle to tchy you- cooching I’m voluntcheer…”

“Himiko !” Tenko said, as intense as always “You need to swallow before talking, or you are going to choke !”

“Don’t worry, Himiko” Angie sing-songed in turn. “If that happens I’ll make sure to pray to Atua to grant your soul a platinum access to Heaven !”

Kaede was surprised by how relieved by it Himiko seemed - nevertheless, she didn’t open her mouth and started to chew methodically. With a soft smile, the Ultimate Pianist turned toward Kirumi

“These are delicious, really !” she said. “You are amazing, Tojo-san ! I’ve already baked a few things for my friend outside, but it’s never as good as that ! Would it be okay for you to teach me ? I know you must be very busy…”

Kirumi bowed shortly.

“This would be my pleasure. Though, really, as long as you are living here, I can take care of any request you would have. I’m very glad that you all seem to find my cooking… acceptable.”

Of course, K1-B0 felt the need to butt into the conversation with his usual self-pitying expression.

“I wish there was a way for me to enjoy the cookies too. Despite being here, I feel excluded.”

Kaede and Rantaro didn’t lose a second to reassure K1-B0 that he belonged in the group just as much as anyone else, while Miu rolled her eyes and took another cookie from the plate, grumbling that ‘she would take his part, since she needed sugar and to feed her amazing brain and fat to feed her amazing tits. No one decided to dwell too much on that.

“I’ll keep the rest in the oven for the rest of us” Kirumi said. “I didn’t see Shuichi, Gonta, or Kokichi this morning, this is quite strange.”

“Yes, it is !” K1-B0 said. “Though the one I’m worried the most about is Ouma-kun. He seems to enjoy playing the troublemaker. He selfishly creates more work for Tojo-san. Someone should really talk to him about it.”

As if on cue, the doors of the dining-room suddenly slammed open to reveal Kokichi Ouma. From the smile on his face, Kaede could swear that he was up to no good. She smiled at the thought that she was already starting to read the others better - whether she was just getting used to them, or Shuichi’s detective skills were starting to spread to her. She liked the second hypothesis better.

“Whatever you were saying about me” Kokichi said, walking swiftly near the table and stealing a cookie on the plate Kirumi was holding “It’s probably the absolute truth ! But now that you boring people are done with the gossip, I have something that you are all going to find interesting ! Nishishi, you can see it as an early Christmas present !” He announced proudly.

Kaede tilted her head on the side, curious. Yes, Kokichi could be annoying, but she knew he could also be smart when needed. And, well, they had been in this school for weeks, now. Nothing had happened after the first motive to have them kill each others had completely failed. Not that she was unhappy about it. Days could be long, and she was restless.

“Do you have any info about the way to get out ?” She asked.

“Nope, better ! Look at this !”

With an immature ‘tadah !’, Kokichi threw something on the table, and it slid on the middle of it. It was a small notebook. Nothing was standing out about it, it was just small, black, without anything written on it.

“Is it a Death Note ?” Tsumugi asked, worried. “Is that Monokuma new motives ? Because I can feel it work on me already - no one can resist testing the Death Note.”

“Shhhhh” Kokichi replied. “It’s not Monokuma’s motive. It’s something a loooot more precious than that. Because what you are seeing now is….”

He paused a second, making sure that everyone’s attention was on him, and his face was suddenly split in a wide shit-eating grin.

“… Saihara-chan’s diary.”

And then, it was chaos.

*

“That’s a terrible thing to do, you know that, right ?” Kaede said in her most serious tone.

She was really trying to force Kokichi to understand that picking Shuichi’s lock and enter his room to steal his diary wasn’t something that normal, decent people did. She always tried to stay calm and patient when talking to the boy, partly because she knew that her getting angry was what he was after, partly because she enjoyed being the better person.

Could anyone blame her for that.

“Akamatsu-san is right” Rantaro said, and Kaede gave him a thankful nod. “You can’t just trample on someone’s privacy like that.”

“Uh ? What do you mean I can’t ?” Kokichi asked. “Isn’t it what I did already ? I stole Saihara’s diary, and I brought it there so ~everyone~ could enjoy what’s inside.”

“We are not going to read Saihara-kun’s diary” Kaede replied immediately. “He is our friend, and he trusts us. If he wants to say something to us, he will. We don’t need to read his secret thoughts, alright !”

It was really, really hard to not blow up. Think sonatas, she admonished herself. Not military march. Yet, it was easier to decide than to actually do it.

“Really ? Oh, man, and I went through all that trouble” Kokichi whined, falsely-annoyed. “I also thought you would be the most interested in reading it since you’re in it, after all.”

Kaede froze. I’m in it… Well, it made sense. Shuichi and Kaede spent a lot of time together. Since day one, they had helped each others, almost naturally. She couldn’t imagine how this whole adventure would have turned without Shuichi by her side. If Shuichi was writing about his days inside the Academy, of course Kaede would be in it.

“Probably a fuck-ton of erotic dreams, am I right ?” Said Miu - very loudly - with a snort. “Okay, now I’m like… half curious. Just to see what kind of crazy kinky shit this virgin is into. Maybe it could inspire me for my next invention !”

Kokichi turned toward her, deadly serious.

“Do you think anyone care what you think, you dirty whore ? I was talking to Kaede because it’s obvious that Saihara-chan is talking about her in his diary and…” Then he stopped, as struck by a sudden idea. “Wait… maybe not.”

“Maybe not ?” repeated Kaede. “What’s going on ?”

“Nishishi, oh man, this is amazing !” Kokichi laughed. “I wanted to mess with you a little because you and Saihara-chan are so chummy. See, the main information in the diary is that our little detective is actually in lurve, can you believe it ? He never says who he is in love with, though ! A blond-haired girl, dressed in pink ? Sounds like Akamatsu, and sounds like Ituma too. That’s what you get for being so un-original in your design.”

Kaede’s eyelashes fluttered under the surprise. Shuichi was… in love. But she hadn’t noticed. Well, he was a sensible boy, who blushed a lot, but she didn’t think… Was she a terrible friend for not noticing, or was Shuichi very good at hiding it ? Also… was what Kokichi say true ? If so, was Shuichi in love with her or with… Miu ?

She was confused, and she didn’t know which option was the best for her. Sure, she liked Shuichi and she enjoyed pushing the boundaries a little, and watch him being flustered, but love was…

Love was a serious thing. As a musician, she knew that more than anyone. Love could built empire and inspire an entire life. It could create and consume and wreck you into pieces. Was Shuichi really that passionate ?

“Blond hair, pink clothes ?” Rantaro repeated, trying to resolve the mystery. “That’s… vague. Are you sure there is no other hint about the person ?”

“You can check, you know ? You never believe me, and now that I bothered to bring a proof, you don’t even look at it ?” He sighed. “Good to know for next time ~ Anyway, he talked a lot about his secret love’s balloons, too. but I thought it was a polite conversation so I didn’t bring it up because I’m that considerate !”

“Tch !” Miu snickered. “Then who he was talking about is obvious ! Between Kaediot and me, only one of us have a pair of tits that are worth writing about. Not that I’m surprised that Poo-ichi is jerking off to me, I mean, who wouldn’t ?”

Everyone did their best to ignore her, but Kaede frowned at these words. She hadn’t noticed any interest on Shuichi’s part for Miu, anyway.

Well, maybe she could use her newly-acquired detective skills to investigate, right ?

*

“Good morning, Saihara-kun,” she greeted him when she found him absorbed in a book outside the dorm.

He raised his head and smiled at her. It was such shy, unassuming smile, as if he was apologizing to her already, that she almost wanted to lecture him about it, but she was a woman on a mission. Quietly, she sat beside him.

“Are you alright ?” she asked. “I was worried when I didn’t see you in the dining-room.”

Shuichi chuckled, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m still not used to this routine of taking our breakfast together on mornings. Back at home, no one really cared, so I skipped it more often than not.” His expression turned thoughtful for a while. “I promise I’ll try to go tomorrow. As long as I’m here, I could try to catch good habits, right ?”

Kaede nodded, then remembered that she had something for Shuichi and looked for it in his backpack. She took out too pieces of cookies, wrapped into a napkin, and was glad to see that they were mostly intact.

“Here,” she says, handing them to Shuichi. “Tojo-san baked us some cookies, and I didn’t trust Momota-kun to not eat all of them before you could taste one. Ah, you can keep them for later if you’re not angry, of course !”

Shuichi seemed sincerely surprised - and touched - by the attention and Kaede felt her heart miss a beat. _Do you think everyone forgets about you as soon as you leave the room, Shuichi_ _?_ The Detective took one of the cookies, and broke it in two, offering a piece to her.

“Let’s share one ?” He suggested.

She gladly accepted, and they ate their half-cookie in a comfortable silence. Kaede wasn’t sure if she had always been hyper-aware of Shuichi’s presence whenever they were close, or if it was all because of the incident in the dining-room, but she could feel the other’s warmth reach her, even though they weren’t touching.

Shuichi didn’t seem to share her trouble.

“That’s amazing,” he said. “I’ll have to thank Tojo-san when I see her.”

“I’m sure she’ll be happy to hear your opinion. It’s a trial batch, she is testing her skills for the Christmas party, you know ?”

The reminder of the future celebration seemed to break the peaceful atmosphere that had settled between the two of them.

“Oh ! The party, of course !” He said, turning toward her, very seriously. “Akamatsu-san, I’m sorry to ask you that so suddenly, but could I ask for your help ?”

“Eh ?” She blinked. “Of course you can ! We are a team, aren’t we ?”

He smiled at the answer.

“Thank you. I was thinking that I should find a gift for Miu,” he said.

Kaede froze. Maybe she wouldn’t have reacted that way the day before but now…

“That’s” she replied, her voice sounding awful at her own ears. “… Unexpected”

Was there even a reason to be jealous ? Shuichi and her weren’t… like that ? Right ? They always shot down everyone else’s remarks about how ‘lovey-dovey’ they were, laughing about it between them, then. But at the same time, she was used to be with Shuichi. She wanted him to get friends and to fit even more into the group, of course, but she didn’t want to compete for his attention.

What an awful friend she was, right ?

“It is, but I really wanted to thank her for her hard work. Thanks to her, we were able to install surveillance cameras in the library and to stop anyone from using the door behind the moving bookcase. We really dodged a bullet here. I just feel like we didn’t thank her properly, you know ?”

Kaede felt her entire body being filled with affection for the detective. It wasn’t the first time that she was floored by the boy’s kindness and caring nature - she had been on the receiving end of this kindness enough time to appreciate it - but in contrast to her own new ugly feelings, it was even more shaking. She didn’t know if Shuichi liked Miu like that, but if that was the case, she silently promised to support him, and to be the best friend possible.

“That’s a great idea !” she replied with genuine enthusiasm. “I’m glad you asked me to help you, maybe we’ll even have fun !”

Shuichi seemed a little overwhelmed by her reaction, but he eventually nodded, a frank, non-apologetic smile finding its way to his lips.

“Of course I would ask you, Akamatsu-san. We’re a team, aren’t we ?”

*

Thirty minutes later, Kaede was drowning under the gifts and still adding more to the pile.

“What about this one ?” Shuichi said, holding a piece of cake. “Everyone likes cake, right ?”

Kaede hummed, and threw away the flower that she had just unboxed on the pile before answering.

“Maybe, but there will be so much food at the party already. I’m not sure this will be at the level of Tojo-san’s delicious food.”

“Ah, probably not.” Shuichi’s shoulder slumped down. He sighed, and sat on the floor. “I’m losing hope, here. Does it matter, though ? I just can’t think of anything that Miu would like.”

Kaede kneeled down next to him, sympathetic.

“I’m sorry” she said. Then she bit her lips, pondering on if she should let out the words stuck in her throat. “That seems really important to you. I guess you really like her, uh ? I can understand, she is so bright and pretty.”

She could recognize that, at least. Shuichi shook her head.

“And slightly terrifying too.” He grimaced. “Maybe it’s a bad idea. I’m sure some people are going to think I’m doing that because I’m in love with her, and I’m starting to realize that I could spare me some of Ouma-kun’s mocking remarks.”

Kaede’s breath was cut short.

“So” she managed to say, anxious. “You don’t like Iruma-san ?”

“Like ?” Shuichi repeated. He laughed a little, trying to hide his embarrassment. “One part of me really admires her, but she isn’t my type.”

“Your type ? What’s your type then, Saihara-kun ?” Kaede asked, half-teasing half-serious.

Shuichi looks like he wanted ro run away.

“Ha… I mean, she is really beautiful, you’re right I just… it’s going to sound stupid, but I don’t think I could ever connect to her ? That’s the most important, right ? Finding someone you’re comfortable with and that you can laugh and share a lot of things.” His cheeks were so flushed, Kaede almost felt bad for asking. “I don’t even know why I’m answering, you must think it’s really cheesy.”

Kaede shook her hand and put her hand on Shuichi’s shoulder.

“No, I think you’re right. I’m sorry for asking, it was uncalled for. It’s just… Ouma-kun said something that lead me to believe you could like her. But if you tell me it’s not true, I have no reason to believe him over you. Because… I trust you, you know ?”

Shuichi looked at her, still red, but not as mortified that he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Thank you, Akamatsu-san. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

*

Kokichi was alone in the dining-room and Kaede walked inside, decided to make light on the matter.

“Hi, Akamatsu !” The Ultimate Supreme Leader grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Back so soon already ? I’m sorry but I’m scared that Momota-kun ate all the cookies that left. You can lecture him later if you want !”

Kaede didn’t answer him, and walked to the table where Shuichi’s ‘diary’ was, and reached for it, holding Kokichi’s curious stare all the way. With barely a second of hesitation, she flipped the notebook open.

Blank. Nothing. She smiled at Kokichi.

“Surprised ?” He teased her.

She still didn’t answer, threw the notebook back to the boy, and walked out of the door.

Surprised ? Not as much as she thought she would be, actually. She trusted Shuichi’s words more than any convincing proof. Because they were a team, right ?


End file.
